


Many Thanks

by LadyElayne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Sexy Times, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years apart, Molly has a surprising visitor one night after work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetraTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/gifts), [CumberChelz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberChelz/gifts), [Emcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/gifts), [nocturnias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnias/gifts).



> I gifted this to the Sherlolly writers who were the reason I started writing for this fandom in the first place!

Inspired by a pic of Benedict that is supposed to be at the top of the story, if it doesnt load, go [here](http://ladyelayne.tumblr.com/post/46917773622/this-is-the-inspiration-for-the-sherlolly-fic-i)

 

 

 

Many Thanks

by:

Lady Elayne

 

 

_“Some things never change…” Sherlock said with a smile, as he quietly shut the door to Molly’s flat; Toby weaving through his legs, purring at the sight of his long lost friend. Stepping around the ball of orange fluff, he removed his jacket and scarf. Nothing even close to the dramatic flair of the long belstaff and blue cashmere, but it had served him well; and hung them neatly in the hall closet._

_Molly should be returning from her shift at the morgue in a few minutes, and Sherlock wanted to be waiting when she got there. Knowing her routine from the short month he spent there several years ago, he took a seat in her bedroom across from the bathroom door, and waited._

_********************************************************************************_

 

“Yes, Yes, I’ll feed you in a minute Toby..” Molly shuffled her tired frame into her flat, welcomed as always by her faithful feline. Shrugging out of her jumper and shoes, she sat her bag on the sofa and tugged her hair out of her ponytail. Shaking her head and running her fingernails over her scalp, she sighed with relief. Her days at  the morgue had become rather boring and routine. Sure, she still very much loved her job and she was good at it. But without the surprise of Sherlock’s interruptions, she found that her day was always lacking something.

 

Filling Toby’s bowl, she began to unbutton her shirt, heading straight for the shower. With the shower curtain pulled, the tiny alcove served as a cocoon; entering each evening as Dr. Molly Hooper, and leaving as plain, mousy Molly. She used the hot water and comforting steam to wash away the seriousness of the day, and allowed it to seep through to her tired muscles and weary mind. The years had been kind to her face, but hard on her psyche. The kind features were just the same as they had been when she last saw Sherlock in the flesh. But her mind never stopped worrying about him: _was he happy? was he safe? Was he able to take care of Moriarty’s men? …would he ever come back?_

She missed him deeply, even the harsh abrasive way he would speak to her. She found it almost comforting, a rock in her life that would never change. She could always count on Sherlock to say exactly what he wanted, without a care for sentimental feelings, which could at times be very comforting. She knew that Sherlock wouldn’t lie to her, stretch the truth perhaps, but never lie. When Sherlock said something to her, he meant it. He told her that he would come back, so she held out hope that one day he would.

 

Even though only two years had passed, it felt like a lifetime. Before that whole mess with Moriarty, she lusted after Sherlock like a lost puppy. She hated it, but never saw a way to really change it. After all it was fun and sometimes exciting, to feel that way for someone, even someone who could be as thoughtless as Sherlock. But after she helped him, gave him sanctuary and a solid escape, she felt far more than just lust when she looked into those silver eyes. That last time she met his gaze, she knew that it was more than desire her body craved. She wanted him and all of his faults and possible shortcomings to be hers.

 

She knew then that she loved him, loved every part that came together to make Sherlock who he was. Her memories of him were all she had to keep her company. Her last night with him was her fondest yet. His goodbye was heartfelt, filled with gratitude and appreciation. As he bent to kiss her cheek Molly thought for a second she saw his face soften, his eyes flicker, and a sense of warmth ran through her at his smile.

 

Heaving a sign at the memory once again of his soft lips on her cheek, she unbuckled her belt and went down the hall. Striding through her bedroom she tugged her shirt from her trousers and threw it on the bed then turned and walked directly into the bathroom, closing the door. Seeking solace in her cocoon of steamy sanctuary; she allowed her mind to clear, her body to relax and her day rinse down the drain.

 

**********************************************************************

 

_Sherlock smiled to himself when he heard her head down the hallway, ‘always prompt, Miss Hooper’  he thought. Steeling himself for the no doubt emotional reaction Molly was about to have, he lifted his head and placed his fingertips together, his typical thoughtful pose. A small twinge of anxiety ran through him, what if she doesn’t recognize me? His hair was shorter now, and a soft ginger shade. His eyes were the same grey-green they had always been, but his skin was a shade darker, giving him an over all healthy glow. As her body moved through the bedroom, her face was covered by the button down shirt flying through the air. Once the shirt landed, he saw a glimpse of her soft shoulder and pink bra before the door closed._

 

The steaming water flowed over her curves, melting the chill of the morgue from her flesh. God how she missed Sherlock. She had dated a few times in the past year or so, but no one really peaked her interest. She had even gone on a date or two with Greg Lestrade, that was the highlight of her social life this year. The date went very well, but it seemed to be difficult for him to look at her. And it was harder still for Molly to see the sadness in those soft chocolate eyes, all the while knowing the truth. 

 

After a sweet kiss at her door, she expected the call a day later from Greg with the usual _“it’s not you, it’s me”,_ conversation. It broke her heart to see Greg that way, but she couldn’t allow herself to hurt too  much, it was hard enough on her when she would check in on John. But to also have Greg in the mix was far too much temptation. With a simple sentence she could end their grief, their heartache; but she made a promise, and she planned to keep it no matter how hard it would be. And it was hard… it was the hardest thing she had ever had to endure…

 

Turning off the shower, she could barely see the towel sitting on the edge of the sink for all the steam. Wrapping herself tightly in its warmth she ran her fingers through her damp hair and wiped off the mirror.

 _“God Molly… you really need a man…”_ She said to herself, looking deep into her eyes through the glass. Sighing in resignation, she twisted her hair up into a bun and pulled open the bathroom door.

 

Clouds of steam flowed into the room, but as it parted she realized that she wasn’t alone. Siting directly across from her, just to the other side of her bed she could make out soft ginger curls.

 

 _“Who the hell are you?!”_ she yelled, jumping back into the bathroom, hoping she would be able to defend herself or call for help somehow. Just as she backed over the threshold, she heard a deep unmistakable voice fill the room.

 

 _“Miss Hooper… I don’t look that different, do I?”_ Standing up, Sherlock could see her over the steam which was quickly dissipating. Her quick eyes darted across his face and down his body, searching for the truth.

 

 _“Sh-Sherlock! Oh, my go-… Sherlock!”_ Molly took a second, going over his features before running around the bed, tears filling her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.  Completely forgetting that she was wrapped in a towel, as she held on to his shoulders for dear life. After a moment of surprise, Sherlock slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him.

 

 _“Oh, God, Sherlock… what are you doing here?!”_ Molly breathed into his neck. She could feel his deep breaths across her bare shoulders, sending a chill over her entire body. Suddenly she remembered that she was naked, only a towel separated her bare flesh from Sherlock’s firm body. Blushing furiously, she began to  pull away. Her eyes caught his and there was that warmth, that look of his sharp features going soft that had kept her company for so long. Her tears dropped heavily down her cheeks as she became lost in his eyes.

 

Sherlock brought his hand up over her shoulder and taking her face in his palm he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

 

_“It’s safe now Molly, I took care of everything. I can finally come back. But, I felt it important that as you were the last to see me, you should also be the first. I needed to tell you how thankful I am to have had your assistance; I don’t think I would have been able to do it without you”._

 

His breath bouncing off her cheeks as she took in everything she had been missing. That dark chocolate voice, those piercing eyes that had her fixed against him. The way his chest felt under her palms, his heartbeat,  the firmness of his muscles. His palm cradling her face while he spoke, held her almost lovingly as he thanked her.

 

She was completely at a loss for words, so she smiled at him, completely unable to hide her emotions, she knew that he would immediately see the love, respect and care she felt for him. For once in her life, she didn’t care, she let him see, and if she could speak without sounding like her medical degree came in a cracker jack box, she would tell him.

 

Caught in each other’s eyes, the whole world seemed to pause. All she could see was his lime gray gaze, taking her in, _deducing_ every thought she had flowing in her mind. She expected him to pull from her grasp at any moment, so she valued each millisecond in his arms. His eyes darted from her view, to a little lower, then up again. And as he slowly licked his lips, he pulled her tighter to him. His soft lips sweetly meeting hers. She couldn’t breathe, the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears was deafening. She had wanted this man for what seemed like forever and here she was, in a towel, wrapped in his arms and she couldn’t move. All the things she had planned to do to this man’s perfect form, laid out in her mind like a book she knew by heart…and she was frozen in place.

 

As his lips spread across hers, she saw his eyes crinkle a bit as a sexy smirk spread across his face, and he began to pull back. Realizing that this moment could be over, she snapped to attention, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. Her lips pressed firmly against his, her fingers carding through the soft ginger strands and in a moment of bravery, she darted her soft tongue out to tease his full lips.

 

His deep moan shocked her, and as he opened his lips to her kiss she gasped into his mouth. His arms wrapped around her tightly, one up around her shoulders, while the other gripped her waist holding her body against his. Their kiss deepened, their tongues dancing together, chasing one another as she felt his breath speed up. Pulling away slowly, she nipped his lower lip, before kissing down his jaw and licking across his collar bone. She was of the perfect height so with a slight lift on her toes, she slid her tongue from the dip between his collar bones, up across his Adams apple, before softly sucking it. As her mouth teased and taunted his neck, _oh god she had been lusting after that neck for years_ , she slid her hands from his shoulders down to the buttons of his shirt.

 

Tugging each button through its hole, she kissed her way across each new area of exposed flesh. His moans and soft sighs gave her a green light to continue, and thanking the gods she didn’t pray to, she slid to her knees and unfastened his trousers.  Lost in a haze filled with all of the times she has wanted to do this, to please him, to use her body to turn his into a moaning, writhing mess, she hid her smile of accomplishment as his trousers fell to a pile at his feet. A moment of surprise caused her heart to leap into her throat. She had always expected Sherlock would be a boxer brief kind of man. Today however, this stoic man, was completely devoid of pants. Taking a moment to truly see Sherlock and everything that had been hiding under his well-fitting trousers, her breath ghosted across his manhood, causing it to swell further under her gaze.

 

 Looking up into his eyes, she locked his gaze as she slowly stood. Dragging the tips of her fingers over his calves, his knees, up his thighs and around his hips to firmly grab his plush arse. She could feel his body reacting to her, she honestly never expected he would let her go this far, but she wasn’t going to stop until he made her. Pulling her hands away from his hips she slid her palms up across his abdomen and chest, reaching his shoulders she softly pushed the shirt from his frame.

Naked… standing before her, the perfect vision ripped from every day-dream and fantasy she had ever had. And he was now naked, paused in front of her, allowing her to truly live in this moment. With another trademark smile, he took Molly’s face in his warm palms and pulled her lips to his.

 

            Wrapping both arms around his torso, she fell into his kiss. The soft chaste press of their lips quickly evolved into a passionate dance of desire. Her moans inspired him to further press into her. His soft tongue invading her mouth as his hands gripped into her hair and down over her chest, wrapping a broad palm over her hip. He could feel the towel rubbing against his abdomen and groin and needing to feel her soft flesh pressed against his, he gave the towel a firm tug while pushing her backwards towards the bed.

 

As the cooling air of the room hit Molly’s flesh she was snapped from the reverie of his deep kisses and soft caresses. Feeling him lead her towards the bed, she had a moment of inspiration, and quickly spun them around so Sherlock fell to the bed in front of her. His body fell gracefully back onto the duvet. His perfect skin glowing with the soft light from the midday sun, his eyes sharp and full of lust as he stared at her, baffled and completely mesmerized by her.

 

Crawling over his body, she leveled herself even with his perfect cock. Her tongue itched to taste him, her lips tingled at the thought of wrapping around his substantial prick. His hand reached into her damp hair and tried to pull her towards him, tugging her up his body. But with a small smile, she licked her lips and bowed her head. Taking him deep, her tongue screaming in satisfaction as her nose grazed against the soft curls at his groin. Pulling off him slightly, she moaned at the exhilaration she felt at finally being able to look into his eyes and watch as she took him apart.

 

His silver eyes clouded over, despite his momentary war at trying to focus. She could see each time she swallowed him down that he tried to close his eyes, but wouldn’t allow himself a moment without watching as this woman slowly devoured him. Finally giving in to the waves of pleasure washing over him, his head fell back with a breathy, deep groan. Never taking her eyes off of his body, Molly gasped at the flood of want that Sherlock’s groan caused within her. She wanted to take him inside her in every way possible all at once. She craved to feel him come down her throat, watch as his body bucked against her, hear his moans and cries of ecstasy at her talented tongue. But her body had wanted him for so long, she knew that the moment anything touched her aching clit that she would come, her hot sex was already gushing at the thought of his agile fingers toughing her. The possibility of that sharp tongue laying her open, his firm, maddening body between her legs. Thoughts like this were quickly driving her towards climax without even being touched.

 

Another guttural moan drew her from her devious thoughts as Sherlock arched into her, his hips driving his cock deeper into her mouth.

 

 _“God...Molly…stop…”_ Sherlock’s gaze was pleading with her, his mouth open, as his hands pulled her off of his weeping cock.

 

Smiling as she cleaned him of her saliva and his precome, she crawled up over him. Wrapping his strong arms around her back, he pulled her lips to his.

 

 _“You…beautiful…woman…”_ he said into her mouth, before diving his tongue between her lips, moaning at the taste of himself on her tongue. Quickly flipping them over, Sherlock hovered over her body, his heavy cock dragging along her thigh. Spreading her legs around his, she tried to twist her hips just enough to feel the heat from that cock against her folds. Her eyes were momentarily closed, but a soft, deep laugh caused them to spring open. Looking up at Sherlock, his eyes were full of mischief, desire and the perpetual, _‘I know something you don’t know’_ glint. The moment of confusion was quickly erased as he softly licked at her bottom lip, then slid down her body.

 

His soft lips kissed and suckled each breast as though learning it forever. Each moan or gasp would lead to that particular area being licked, bit and aroused in every way his mouth was capable. As he slid lower, grazing his tongue against soft abdomen, sharp hipbones, Molly became lost in the euphoria of Sherlock’s slow tease. Each tingle from his breath, the sharp pleasure his tongue was providing and even the way his legs held her firm against the mattress all added to the slow burn between her thighs. If she had had the mental abilities to think clearly, she might have been slightly embarrassed at the way she was spreading herself for Sherlock, how wet he had made her with such little effort; but since all she could think of was his perfect, brutally talented mouth, it wasn’t a concern.

 

One firm hand pushed gently at the inside of Molly’s left thigh, bending her knee and spreading her completely open. Sherlock had expected that Molly was the kind of girl to maintain her appearance, but that was all of the thought he had put into the matter. So Molly’s perfectly trimmed pubis sent chills of desire to his straining prick. Aside from a small patch of dark curls at the top of her swollen lips, she was totally hairless. He could see the moisture slowly drain from her as he spread her thighs, her lips glistened and he couldn’t bear it anymore. Leaning down, he slowly licked the seam of her soft lips. His tongue not even spreading them, just feeling the soft flesh, tasting her warm juices and feeling as well as hearing her soft moans. It was heaven, a feeling he couldn’t even put into words, and as he leaned closer, his tongue finally touched against her hard clit, sending Molly nearly off the bed.

 

Sherlock’s soft laughter filled the room once more as he reached his arms under her thighs and wrapped his hands around, holding her hips to him. Taking but a second to meet Molly’s chocolate gaze, he held it. While holding her open, he twitched his tongue softly against her throbbing clit.

 

Molly’s eyes closed as her back arched; feeling Sherlock slowly teasing her clit was killing her. But as he sped up just enough, she felt her first orgasm creep down her spine. His tongue stayed circling and playing her clit like the power button to her whole body. Each flick of his tongue sent her muscles flexing and twitching, her moans becoming louder and deeper. And with a pause in time, her whole body flexed and a loud moan of, _“Oh…God…Sherlock…”,_ she came.

 

            He could feel her body quiver around him as she climaxed. Each pulse of her muscles around his tongue sent a small flood of juices, his taste buds were completely enflamed with everything that was her. Her passions spiked his arousal into painful territory, he had to have her. He wanted to watch her eyes as she came again, wanted to feel those pulsations clenching around his cock. Kissing his way back up her body, she rose up enough to take his head in her hands and kiss him with all the passion she had been holding in for him. Wrapping her legs around him, she hooked her ankles together, not giving him any chance whatsoever to tease or taunt. With a slight lifting of her hips, he slid slowly into her. His cock was so hard and hot she could feel it filling her up, spreading her walls and stretching that sensitive flesh all around him.

 

Groaning deep into each other’s kiss, Sherlock slid his arms around hers and gripped her shoulders as he slid all the way into her tight heat. Feeling his sharp hip bones pressing against the backs of her thighs, she allowed herself a moment of true glee. Her head filled with silly thoughts about all the times she wanted him but feared she could never have him, have this. Now… all she can concentrate on are those hip bones, how perfect they fit against the curve of her thigh; how his mouth kisses her like he knows exactly how to kiss her perfectly. Each time his tongue coaxing moans and shivers out of her that no other has been capable. Arching against him, she feels him slowly pull out, setting their bodies on fire with the delicious friction.

 

As their bodied heat up, their kiss becomes less a meeting of lips and more a sharing of breath. Their eyes never waver from one another, even as Sherlock picks up speed and beings to fuck her into the mattress. Their moans and groans, now become breathless screams and cries of passionate release. Molly finds her climax twice before she feels Sherlock’s cock being to twitch inside her. Reaching up to lay a palm against his glistening cheekbone, she clenches around him and watches as this beautiful man arches into her, then flexes each muscle in his lithe body. His eyes are full of lustful abandon and she can see the moment his cock explodes into her, reflected in the silver light behind his eyes. For the first time since entering her, his eyes drift close. His body becomes limp against hers and she cards her fingers through his ginger curls while he catches his breath.

 

Once he has his breath back, he lifts his head and meets her eyes once more. Her warm, caring eyes are full of love and something he has never seen in her eyes before- satisfaction. Reaching up to softly kiss her on the cheek, he pulls from between her legs and lies on his back, tugging her towards him.

 

Resting in his arms, her head on his chest, Molly smiles, a real, full smile; for the first time in two years.

 

 _“I have been thinking about that for two years…”_ Sherlock whispers into her hair while rubbing soothing circles on her lower back.

 

 _“Really?”_ Molly says, meeting his eyes, _“I’ve got you beat”_

A look of confusion crinkles his brow

Softly kissing just under his ear, she whispers, _“I’ve been thinking about since we met.”_

Turning his head, he takes her lips in a soft passionate kiss, pulling back just enough to speak he says, _“I know…”_ against her lips before turning her over and kissing her deeply. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a thanks to the all of the Sherlolly shippers out there. For some unknown reason, a few bad apples that ship different pairings, have decided that the pairing of Sherlock and Molly, is gross, wrong or other wise useless. Personally, I cant understand this. This whole fandom has come up with some rather odd ideas for these characters, but none of them are wrong. Its simply how We (the writer, readers and fans) want to see it for that moment.  
> Some of my closest friends ship Sherlolly, and there is no reason for them to EVER think that they aren't respected and appreciated for their tales, arts or comments because of their OTP!
> 
> I'm an equal opportunity pervert, I pretty much ship any of the Sherlock characters with any other Sherlock characters... and a few Bond characters lol. But I wouldn't want to feel like I was being pushed out of the one place i finally feel accepted, because I happen to write a specific pairing more than the others.
> 
> people...please...think before you attack or pick on someone... words do hurt... and its really petty
> 
>  
> 
> This is for you Sherlolly folk!!  
> PS... I don't exactly ship Sherlolly... its hot though... but I ship the hell out of Benedict and Loo!!!


End file.
